Many devices are known for tying down a motorcycle to a trailer during towing. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,821, 4,243,243, 4,852,779, 5,529,448, 5,326,202, 4,752,177, 4,441,736, 4,072,257 teach various utility trailers, stabilizing hitches, racks, hand grip mounts, strapping systems, and suspension wear reducers for towing or carrying a motorcycle. While the devices disclosed in the aforementioned patents are useful in carrying or towing a motorcycle, none of the aforementioned devices also provide security for the motorcycle. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a device which not only secures the motorcycle to the bed of a trailer or truck, but also securely locks the motorcycle to the bed.
Many prior art motorcycle restraint devices scratch or indent the motorcycle when the restraint is fastened thereto. For example, the tie-down rod 89 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,821 includes hose clamps 109 and a pin 107 which, when secured to the frame member 93 of the motorcycle, will scratch the paint on the frame and possibly indent the frame. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a motorcycle restraint device which does not damage the motorcycle in any way when attached to the motorcycle.
Many prior art restraint devices utilize tie-down straps made of nylon, leather or other slightly elastic material. In order to insure that the straps remain taught, the forks of the motorcycle are greatly compressed before tightening the straps to account for stretching during travel. Compression of the motorcycle forks is undesirable and causes damage over a long period of time. Therefor, it would also be desirable to provide an inelastic motorcycle restraint device which does not require excessive compression of the motorcycle forks.